The present invention relates to liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and more specifically to an LCD with enhanced character visibility.
The LCD of the present invention has particular application in electronic price labels. EPL systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for merchandise items in a transaction establishment. EPLs typically display the prices of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. The EPLS are coupled to a central server from where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file. Price information displayed by the EPLs is obtained from a price look-up (PLU) data file and stored within an EPL price change record.
Since a transaction establishment may contain thousands of EPLs, the EPLs typically include low-cost components, including low-cost LCDs. The LCD of a typically EPL has segments which are either on or off. When turned on, a segment appears dark. When turned off, the segment appears semi-transparent. Alphanumeric characters have a maximum of seven segments. Special characters, such as the dollar and cents signs, require three additional segments. Thus, each character typically contains seven to twelve segments. The segments are physically separated from one another to provide paths for wiring to each segment. Thus, the term segment as used herein refers only to the areas of each character that appear dark when turned on.
Unfortunately, a typical low-cost LCD is difficult to read. Polarization limits visibility in both vertical and horizontal directions. Thus, use of such LCDs in EPLs requires customers to adjust viewing angle to clearly see prices along shelves and at different shelf heights. Also, activated segments appear uniformly dull to the eye.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an LCD with enhanced character visibility. It would also be desirable to provide an EPL containing an LCD with enhanced character visibility.